The shipping game
by The sexy chickpeas
Summary: romance, fist-fights, drama, love triangles, and any other crazy romantics you can think of, because in this school, the shipping never ends.
1. jaomi

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; background-image: none; line-height: 1.6em; border: none; box-shadow: none; color: #58595b; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif;"it was a quiet day at school- well except for Jonathon and Naomi, you could hear them laughing and talking and just having a great time together, "OMG Izzy! They are driving me CRAZY! would Jonathon just ask her out already?! It's literally the most obvious thing that they like each other!" My friend Ashley complained to me. But she was right. It was driving the whole class crazy! Although nobody could do anything, Denis, the idiot of our grade also had a massive crush on Naomi and if he found out she liked Jonathon, (which we are all extremely shocked he doesn't know yet) well to put it nicely, Jonathon would get his ass whooped. Yes, Denis is that crazy. "Yeah I know right?! If I were her I'd of kissed him a LONG time ago like seriously? How long does it take?" I complained to Ashley, I was about to keep ranting about it but before I could Molly and Ella, my 2 friends jumped in saying "well how come you haven't kissed Peter yet then?" Ella said smirking evily I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Ashley, that seems to be the best thing to do in these situations, Peter is my best friend. And I do like him, but I feel like if he finds out our friendship will be ruined! And I can't have that! I know I'm being extremely hypocritical. but I don't want to tell him, I don't want him to know, I feel like he won't like me back, and that he will think of me different when we break up and right now I need him as a friend, I would like him as more, but right now he is an extremely important friend to me. "Hey ash," I said to Ashley with a plan in mind, "what if we play matchmaker with Jonathan and Naomi so that Denis won't find out, but Jonathon and Naomi can live happily ever after!" I said starting to get excited "yeah! We should start with a game of truth or dare! And we will ask them both if they like each other, that can be step 1 making it so they both know. Wait ella, Molly, do you guys want to help us?" Ashley asked. "No not really, we have bigger prioritys right now...but can we see your steps to make sure it's not mean?" Molly asked all giggly Ashley and I replied with a tentative "...sure..." Knowing that they probably wanted to see our plan for other reasons, the only problem was, we didn't know their reasons... Me and Ashley planned for the rest of math although it was hard to concentrate over Naomi and Jonathon, we came up with the 7 step program 1. Make them both aware that the other likes them via truth or dare, 2. Have some guy friends tell Denis to piss off, (nicely) making Jonathon not scared anymore, 3. Get the guys to work Jonathon up to it with reasons why he should ask her out 4. Prepare Naomi for it, don't tell her it's coming though prepare her for it and get rid of any last minute fear. 5. Help Jonathon set the mood, and give the 2 some alone time. 6. Help them spread the word that they're together 7. Hold back Denis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; background-image: none; line-height: 1.6em; border: none; box-shadow: none; color: #58595b; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif;"BRRRRRIIIINNGG/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; background-image: none; line-height: 1.6em; border: none; box-shadow: none; color: #58595b; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif;""That's the bell. Have fun outside!" Our teacher shouted to us, we smiled and headed out the door, "let's put this plan in motion!" Ashley excitedly said, I nodded and ran off to tell the guys their mission, although on my way over there, i saw Ella and Molly staring at me and Peter while whispering I didn't really care though, I was more interested in finally matching up jaomi! I finished telling them what they had to do and they all immediately said yes, they really wanted jaomi to happen as well, including Peter there were 5 guys in total, Peter, Grayson, Marvin, Eddie and Kian. Which was amazing we were going to need all the help we can get in order to pull this off. I walked outside and grabbed Jonathon and Naomi and started playing truth or dare, it was me Ashley Ella, Molly, the guys Jonathon and Naomi. And after cracking a couple jokes We quickly got down to business "so Naomi truth or dare?" Ashley asked. "Truth." "Who do you have a crush on?" "That's confidential." She replied mischievously with a wild smirk but still blushing I couldn't help but laugh at her face! "too bad man up and tell us!" I firmly told her "fine. But this is only if I HAD to pick, I don't actually have a crush on this person. I would have to pick..." She started fidgeting "um...Jonathon..." She blushed and quickly said "actually you know what I do have a crush on Jonathon! And if you don't like that Jonathon you can go to hell! I'm tired of keeping it secret!" She looked like she was about to punch something as Jonathon smiled a massive smile stood up and kissed her. Right there. She was smiling now; "well, so much for the rest of the plan!" I shouted we all were yelling and screaming just SO happy that this finally happened! When Denis walked over. The cheers stopped the guys moved to block Jonathon but before they could get there Denis stuck his fist out. Not for a punch but for props, "FINALY DUDE! LETS HAVE A PARTY!" And Denis came and joined us the only people not celebrating were Ella and Molly, they were sitting on the curb, drawing something, I don't know what though but anyways it doesn't matter! Let's celebrate! "..so yeah that was all I needed to hear, I mean I liked her so much I was just so worried she wouldn't like me back and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so when I heard the words I've been waiting forever to hear, I couldn't help but finally do what I've ALWAYS wanted to do! However that game of truth or dare- well was the reason I found out in the first place so thank you very much Izzy and Ashley!" Jonathon said with his arm around Naomi answering everybody's questions. "Ahhhh they're SO cute together..." Ashley wistfully commented "yeah it just feels so amazing we helped accomplish this! Hey what do you think Molly and Ella are up to?" I asked "um... I don't know. I'm gonna go talk to Naomi and Jonathon see ya later" she quickly ran off but not to Jonathon and naomi, to Molly and Ella. what is going on with them? And why is nobody telling me what's going on? Maybe Peter knows...he's been talking to Ella and Molly a lot lately I'll go ask him, but not right now, later. So that he will give me a complete answer. I tried to go back to the group hug but I just kept thinking about Molly and Ella.../p 


	2. And so it begins

Fanfic:

it's been a week since Jonathon kissed Naomi and let me tell you, they've never looked happier! They are just SO cute together and everybody is just waiting for Jonathon to ask Naomi to our valentines dance in 2 weeks he has asked me and Ashley for out help asking Naomi but he hasn't told us his plan yet. I'm really excited for it. ever since Jonathan kissed Her, we've been playing a lot of truth or dare and it's usually Molly and Ella that initiate it. It seems like they're off in their own world, and they don't talk to anybody other than each other except for occasionally Peter. Except for when we are playing truth or dare, and they always direct their questions towards Peter and I. I think they're trying to match us up but I don't really care, matching people up and RARELY works anyways, "hey Izzie, truth or dare?" Ella asked me which startled me out of my thoughts "um..dare"? I respond, already regretting my choice. #noregrats as Kian B. would say though... "we dare you to tell us who you like!" They snickered. I rolled my eyes and sarcastically replied "I like Jonathan " just to get them off my back, but there is NO way I would ever try to break up Jaomi. they all laughed and I went to go ask another question but before I could Ashley tried to get the real answer out of me. "Izzie, come on that's not fair! Tell us the real answer!" She said looking over at Ella and Molly. Ella winked at her and I knew something was up, so I tried to stall for time. "did you guys see the news last night-" "Izzie, shut up nobody cares about the news just tell us who you like!" Denis said with an aggravated tone. We've sort of become friends with him after he propsed Jonathan. it turns out he was just misunderstood, He was actually really nice. They were all looking at me so intently even Peter. I couldn't tell them I just couldn't! It would ruin everything! I was trying to think of ways out of it and they were all just trying to make me hurry up but the bell to go inside rang BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG "saved by the bell!" I said jokingly although nobody laughed they all just looked annoyed, and suspicious. when we got inside it was language and We had a catchup period but I was already done everything and so was Ashley and Naomi. reopening the who do you like discussion "how about I only tell Ella and Molly since they asked me, but they won't be allowed to tell anybody else?" I hopefully asked. "Naw.. They will spill. Now lady up and tell us!" Naomi said quoting me. she was sitting in Jonathan's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her. they looked so cute. "Fine. I like..." I trailed off thinking of somebody anybody other than peter to say "Denis!" Damnit! I really don't like Denis why did I say that?! Naomi raised her eyebrow and she didn't buy it. This was kind of like best friend code but I looked at her hoping she would go with it. Naomi nodded. Still, That was so stupid of me to say! "Really." Ella and Molly asked not believing me "um yeah..." I said and before I could even protest Denis had his lips against mine. I quickly pulled away (more like shoved) it was like the exact opposite of Naomi and Jonathan's kiss. nobody was cheering, everybody had disgusted looks on their faces, except for Peter who looked like he was going to cry for some reason the classroom was completely silent. "that was a lie I'm sorry Denis! I don't have a crush on you. I only said that to get them off my back! I like somebody else," my eyes moved toward Peter and I swiped my lips off with my sleeve as an extra hint. I couldn't stop them. But I made it look like I was looking at Peter's best friend Grayson Which was standing next to Peter. Now Denis looked like he was really pissed. we had the whole classes attention now and they were all just giving me disapproving looks except for Peter and Denis, Who were going to cry, how did I mess up so bad? The classroom was silent as Peter just ran out the door we could hear his sobs from in the room. Grayson quickly ran out to comfort him, and Denis ran out the door and before long we heard a fist fight breaking out. "Shit". Naomi says jumping off of Jonathan's lap, and running out into the hall. I just stood there trying to convince myself that it would All be okay.


	3. Izzter?

we all quickly ran outside into the hall to break up the fight, Denis was trying to fight Grayson, Peter was trying to fight Denis and Grayson was just trying to keep the peace but eventually he just gave up that strategy, I guess Denis constantly trying to punch him though wasn't really a positive influence on keeping the peace. Jonathan, Eddie and Marvin quickly ran to break up the fight. Jonathan grabbed Denis and held him back while Eddie grabbed Grayson and Marvin grabbed Peter, while standing in the middle of the circle of boys, and shouting, "calm down alright, everybody calm down!" "What's going on?!" Our teacher called to us. Damnit... Think fast Izzie... "we are working on an anti bullying play," I blurted back, which seemed to work due to the fact that our school was obsessed with anti bullying so we could get out of almost anything with that excuse. Everybody mouthed thank you to me, and it looked like things had settled down a bit. "alright guys what the hell just happened?!" Eddie said through gritted teeth still holding Grayson's arms. "that bitch told me she liked me and then when I rightfully kissed her she told me she didn't like me anymore and that she likes this little dweeb of a kid Grayson who doesn't even like her! I knew that he wouldn't treat the bitch who I no longer like unfairly so I needed to teach him a lesson. No matter how much I hate her no lady under my protection gets treated badly by some dweeb. Even if she is one of the biggest bitches I've ever met!" Wow that hurt. I was trying to stay strong but I couldn't my eye let out a silent tear. it was slowly rolling down my cheek everybody was staring at it, Including Denis but before long he was laughing at me crying. Naomi punched his gut and he let out a small whimper before returning to his laughing fit. "DENIS! I will effing END END YOU!" Naomi screamed to him, shoving his chest which would have been hard enough to bring him to the ground if Jonathan wasn't holding him . By this point Peter went into full rage mode and broke free of Marvin despite looking ridiculous flailing to escape his grasp . Peter punched and kicked Denis, I could already see the bruises forming on His face, however that didn't stand for long, Denis broke free of Jonathan and started fight Peter back. it was turning into a war zone of a fist fight. And it was all my fault. The guys tried To jump back in and stop it but Peter and Denis both needed 3 people holding them back. I could see the purple on Peter's face, he looked really upset, pissed hurt, but when our eyes met, he gave me the best reassuring smile he could and I couldn't hold in my tears anymore, I was full blown crying. Peter tried to shake the guys off him but they wouldn't budge. " I'm just going over to Izzie let me GO!" They jumped, obviously startled and tentatively let go of him. He ran over to me and gave me a massive hug. I was crying on his shoulder which felt amazing. "I'm s-sorry" I mumbled through sobs "it's ok. It's ok. It wasn't your fault." The only problem was that I knew it was my fault. And that just made me cry harder. He had one hand holding my head and the other on my back. he smelled like evergreens and laundry detergent, the sweet smelling kind. Everybody was watching us but i couldn't care less. Iwas just focusing on the smell of evergreens, and I guess. Jonathan let go of Denis to hug Naomi, leaving Denis alone with the 2 other guys. Denis wiped some blood from his nose and suprised us all by running back into the classroom not even saying anything to Peter when he sped by us. I finally stopped crying but I didn't want to let go of Peter and he didn't want to let go of me, so we just stayed there until our teacher called us back in the classroom. we still didn't break contact as I was holding his hand. when we got back to our game he still sat right next to me still holding my hand in his.


	4. The phone frenzy

"So um, Peter..." I said slowly disentangling myself from him, the bell had just rung and I had to go home, "I'm gonna go now ok?" "Yeah sure definitely" he said really quickly. We are both a little bit on the shy and nervous side when it comes to relationships. "Um, see ya on Monday." I said and quickly ran out of the building. This is freaking me out! And wow, I thought I only liked Peter a little bit, while I guess things change. A lot. But does he like me? I spent an hour thinking about that, and came to the conclusion that he doesn't like was just being the good friend he has always been. But to make sure, I'm going to call Naomi she's my go to Friend in these situations. Even though this is the first real time. "Hey" she said, like she was busy "hey, I need your help!" I said freaking out. "Yeah what is it?" She said concerned giving me her full attention now, "do you think Peter likes me? I mean I think he just thinks we're friends but I want him to be so much more than that, but I know it could never hap-" "iz, hate to break it to you, but he likes you, a lot. It's like a known fact." I could hear a guy's voice in the background "I'm gonna put you on speaker, Jonathan's here too k, he's here to help," "um...ok, but you CANT tell Peter anything ok Jonathan?" "Yeah sure, you got it," "what do I do?! I like him but I don't want to ruin our friendship!" I said panicking, "izzie, omg he likes you probably more than ms Osroc likes giving us science homework," Abby said, "how do you know?!" I said really starting to lose my cool, I was fine before but this is freaking me out I have 1000 different thoughts running through my mind right now, "because he held YOUR hand he hugged YOU he always stares at YOU he started crying when you kissed Denis he ran to comfort you, he went to beat up Denis after he hurt your feelings, you are always together, and it's just so obvious." She said sounding like she could go on. "And he told me! He was going to ask you out today, he's been asking for all the guys help for weeks! But don't tell him I told you," Jonathon said. My mouth fell open shit just got real. "I-I-don't believe you." I managed to stammer, Peter. trying to ask me out. I never thought that would happen. "Well it's true. And believe it or not, Peter and I had a deal if he helped me be with Naomi, then I would help him be with you, or at least find out what you thought of him." Jonathon said, all of a sudden my phone started buzzing, it was Peter on the other line, "he's calling me now, what do I do?" I asked Naomi and Jonathon "become his girlfriend" Naomi said, I could hear her smiling "Naomi! Jonathon! What do I-" I was cut off as she hung up the phone, and texted me, it's for your own good. I shook my head and answered the phone. "Hey Peter what's up," I said my voice still a little shaky "hey, are you busy tomorrow?" He asked. "No..." I tentatively replied. "Great, at 12:00 meet me in the park, that's all I'm saying, goodnight izzie." "Goodnight, see ya" I said and hung up. And processed what just happened


	5. Grayson's here!

I could barely sleep last night thinking about what had just happened wondering what was going to happen. I managed to drag myself out of bed, it was 9:00. Suddenly remembering I was hanging out with Peter that day I called Naomi "Naomi! What do I wear? How do I do my hair? What's gonna happen? What do I do?" She chuckled. "Naomi this is not funny! I'm meeting Peter in 3 hours and I have no idea what to do!" "Just be yourself." She said trying to sound wistful. "Now is not the time for love yourself crap. Help me!" "Bryn why does Peter like you?" She asked completely off topic. "He doesn't like me." I responded. She sighed. "But theoretically if he did, why would he?" "Because I'm skinny? Blonde?" "No." "He likes you because you are you. And weren't you listening to Jonathan last night? He does like you. So stop being a sad sack, put those nice leggings on, and that nice tank top you love, make whatever your doing look natural, and remember, don't try to hard. Or else it'll be awkward. Now, have fun. And brush your teeth." "Bye Naomi," I said sighing. "Bye Izzie," she said hanging up, I picked out the outfit she suggested and had a shower, dried my hair, put my usual mascara on but added some eyeliner to go along with it, I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth. And sat on my bed, the butterflies tingling in my stomach, I had a 1/2 hour to kill before I was supposed to walk to the park to meet him. All of a sudden I heard a tapping sound on my window. Somebody was throwing rocks at it. I pulled it open ready to yell at the kids to leave, but instead I found Grayson. "What are you doing?" I called wondering why he was throwing rocks at my window picturing a scene from Romeo and Juliette. "Can I come in?" He asked, "um...ok," I stated running down to open the door. He stepped in surveying my home. "Here," I said, "what do you need to talk about?" I asked leading him into my bedroom making sure the door was open. Remembering my parents rule. "Wow, you look pretty," he gushed. "Thanks" I said feeling self conscious. "I mean not in a Peter way, I mean. You know what. Forget it." We both laughed at that. "So what can I help you with?" I asked still curious as to why he was at my house. "Oh yeah, um, Peter told me to tell you that you'll need running shoes, or hiking boots." I scrunched my eyebrows together, "I know it's weird. But it'll make sense when you get to the park." Grayson said. I walked into my closet and bent down to get my hiking boots. And I could've sworn he was checking out my ass. "Why couldn't he just text me that?" I asked. "And how did up you get my address?" I inquired. "Peter gave it to me, and he only sent me to take you to where you are going, the place is not actually the park, and he is busy getting it set up, so I'm taking you. Ready?" "Um, yeah I guess." "Good. Um sorry but I have to blindfold you when we get outside. Peters orders." He said smirking. "Alright." I said laughing walking out the door. He placed the blindfold on my and put a helmet on then helped me onto the back of what I thought was an ATV "hold on." He stated and drove off.


	6. The Ring Pop

We had been driving for about 15 minutes in kind of a bumpy area when Grayson said, were about 2 minutes away. I smiled. Sick of being on the ATV and way to curios to relax. I banged my thumbs in unison on the handles To heartbeat. Time seemed to fly by. All of a sudden I was lifted up. Bridal style out of the ATV and placed on the ground. I really wanted to take off the blindfold. "Thanks man. See ya later." Peter said. Peters here! "Good luck bro." And then I heard the motor start up again and Grayson was gone. I heard the crunch of leaves as Peter started to walk towards me. "Can I take off the blindfold?" I asked getting more and more curious at the second. "Sure." Peter whispered untying the knot in the back of my head, and with every move he made, I got more and more butterflies. The blindfold fell to the ground. I squinted at the light. And then surveyed my surroundings, we were on the top of a cliff with a beautiful view. and it looked like Peter had prepared a picnic. It was beautiful here. "Peter this is incredible." I said as he sat next to me. "Well, it's all a guy can do to get a second date!" I laughed. And then stood up. Stretching my legs, he did the same. I looked around at the startling amount of trees, "come over here!" He said really excited grabbing my hand. "Oh sorry." He said looking embarrassed while dropping my hand. "No, it's ok," I stated grabbing his hand. He smiled and the. Continued running like a little kid. We were in a huge forest and I could barely see because there were so many trees. "Alright. We're here." He said looking like a puppy. I laughed. "You could almost murder somebody here!" I said. He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me. "Alright Rock Paper Scissors on who's it." "It for what?" I asked. "Hide and go seek." I laughed again but prepared my fist for the game. Peter almost always picks rock for his first thing, so if I pick paper I win. "Rock paper scissors," we chanted showing our hands. He picked paper too, odd. "Rock paper scissors!" We chanted again as if our voices were the only ones that could be heard for miles. I played rock and he played scissors, so I won. He groaned. "Alright, I'm counting to 20 go hide." I ran behind a tree and had my back on it. I could hear him counting in the background behind the rustle of the trees against the wind. "Ready or not here I come!" He called. Running through the the forest. "Wow, you sure are good at hiding." He stated, after about 2 minutes his voice eerily close, "but not good enough!" He said pinning me against the tree I started laughing. But immediately stopped after our eyes locked. He let go of my hands against the tree I grabbed his hands again, and pulled our body's close. He was rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand. I let go with one hand and wrapped it around his neck. Never breaking eye contact. He put his free hand around my waist and I quickly whispered. "I'm going right." He laughed, and then I tilted my head slightly to the right, was this actually happening? And then our lips connected. I don't know how long it lasted. I lost track of time, but when I broke away, we both couldn't help but smile, "before I forget to ask, izzie," he said getting down on one knee, "um.. What's going on..." I asked remembering how old I was and that I did not want to get married right now. "Just bear with me," he stated. "Um, ok," I worriedly stated. "Izzie I think you are truly awesome, and great and beautiful and funny and any nice adjective you could say about a person you are that. So izzie will you do me the honour of going to the dance with me?" He said extending a ring pop. "Peter!" I said accepting the ring. "You scared me!" "So that's a yes?" He asked. I sighed and said "yeah" sucking on the ring pop.


	7. Peter and Izzie

I held his hand and we walked back to the picnic he had prepared. "Alright, i think you'll be pleasantly surprised at what I brought for lunch." He said smirking. "Well, now I'm intrigued." I said waiting for whatever he was going to pull out of the bag. "Wait before I do, do you have any guesses?" "Um...rice?" I asked which was the first food that came to mind. We both immediately started laughing. "Unfortunately no," he said still smiling, "what you don't know is that this picnic basket is actually a cooler and inside the cooler of awesomeness I have...drumroll please." I banged my hands against my thighs dying to know what he brought. "Ice cream!" I smiled. This was gonna be awesome. "I brought you moose tracks because I know it's your favourite flavour." "How'd you know that?" I asked as he scooped the ice cream. "I had a lot of help..." I laughed. "But obviously not enough! I forgot bowls!" "It's ok, Peter there's nobody around, we can just eat out of the container as long as your not grossed out." "Grossed out? It would be an honour to share ice cream with you." I laughed. He pulled the container out of the basket, and got us both spoons. We both dug in. "Just so you know Izzie, I'm calling this a date." "Well then, I better step up my game!" I exclaimed. Pretending to be gross with the ice cream, he smiled as I wiped it off of my face. "You missed a spot." He whispered. He smelled like ice cream and trees in a good way. "Can you help me get it please?" I said my voice just barely above a whisper. "What kind of clueless guy wouldn't help you?" I smiled and he grabbed a new napkin and dabbed my face with it. Wiping it off. "there good as

new." I smiled waiting for him to make a move, but all he did was just sit back down next to me. We didn't say anything for a while, we didn't even eat the ice cream. We just sat there staring at the view. "The view is really pretty." I said. Trying to make conversation again. "Yeah it is." He said looking at me. "That was one of the lamest lines ever." We laughed. "Even lamer then this one?" He said yawning and putting his arm around me. "Mmmm no, that ones lamer." He left his arm around me. "It might be lame, but it's effective." I laughed and moved the ice cream so I was leaning right against him. His jeans brushing against my leggings. "What about this one?" I said. Standing up and _accidentally_ falling in his lap. I quickly moved so I was right next to him but not on him, and my legs were right over is. He had me wrapped up in his arms. "See, mine are discreet yours are obvious. You gotta be more subtle." I laughed. "The guy version of that "fall" is this." He said standing up and pretending to admire the ground he then crouched more involved with the ground then anybody else. "Um, excuse me." He stated talking to me. "Have you seen the most beautiful thing in the world? I can't find it," "I don't think so," I replied. "Maybe it's over here," he said lifting me up and tangling me back in his arms. "Found it." He stated. I laughed. "That wins lamest line award." I said laughing at how terrible it was. We spent another 15 minutes wrapped up in each other telling all the terrible pick up lines we could think of. Startling both of us my phone started ringing. "It's ok." He said letting go of me. "Thanks." I said getting up and walking to the tree where I kissed Peter. It was Naomi. I answered. "What do you need Naomi?" "I-I I cheated on Jonathon." She said sobbing. Cheated? "With who! What's the matter with you!" She started sobbing but her answer was clear. Peter.


	8. So this just happened

"Peter!" I growled in shock. "When did it happen?" "Today, right before your date. All I did was kiss him. And I was just unlucky enough to get caught by Jonathan." "Unlucky? What is your problem? And you couldn't even tell me this at all. What kind of a friend are you? And of all people to cheat with. What happened to you and Jonathan? Why would you do that to me!" "I didn't want to ruin your date. And seeing what Peter was doing for you and how Jonathan and I hadn't even been on a real date. I was just jealous." "You're psychotic. You ruined everything for yourself and me. What kind of friend does that! Don't ever talk to me again." "Izzie! Wai-"'I hung up on her before I could hear her pleas. I quickly marched back over to Peter. "You ok babe?" Part of me wanted to slap him and the other wanted to be back in his arms like nothing had happened. But it would just keep happening. So I couldn't stand by and watch it. "No. I'm not ok. Babe." I sarcastically mocked. He stood up. He was about a head taller than me. "Why what happened?" He asked touching my arm. "Get off of me." I stated pulling my arm away. tears were forming in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He said looking confused. "Oh, you know what's wrong. Naomi just called me, she at least had the decency to tell me. Where as you acted like nothing even happened and actually had me convinced you were a nice person who liked me." He gulped. A tear rolled down my cheek realizing how real this was. "Yeah. She kissed me. I'll take you home." A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. "This way." He managed to say. he packed up his things and led me down the hill And before I knew it, we were back at my house. "Bye Izzie." "Bye."


	9. New enemies and New friends

I went to my room and cried. Just cried at how Naomi who I thought was my best friend betrayed me, how Peter betrayed me, just how everything went to hell. I don't even know how long it was before I decided to call Ashley "hey iz what's up how'd your date with Peter go? Literally Naomi has been telling everybody she was so happy for you, did you guys kiss?-" "ash," I stated preparing to tell her. "Right before my date Naomi kissed Peter." "What? How could she? But what about Jonathan?" "They broke up, apparently he caught them kissing." "Oh Izzie." She said sympathizing. "I'm coming over right now," "ok" I said feeling sad "I'll be there in 10" she hung up. I looked at the plastic ring on my finger. And quickly ripped it off and threw it in the trash. And cried in self pity. A couple minutes later I heard a knock on the door and ran down it was Ashley and Jonathan. They were carrying ice cream and chick flicks. "Jonathan?" I said my voice still shaky from crying. "Why did you come?" "Because Naomi and Peter betrayed me too." I let them in and gave Jonathan a massive hug. "Why would they do that too us?" Jonathan asked his tears dripping onto my shoulder. "I don't know. Why didn't you tell me before the date?" "I wasn't thinking about you and Peter at the time. I was caught up in what they did to me." Ash gave us each our own little thing of ice cream and we turned on one of the movies she brought. Jonathan and I both cried at the betrayal part hugging each other. "alright guys I gotta go. I've got swimming. Will you guys be alright?" "Yeah," I said. she hugged us both. "See ya later." "Bye." "I'm gonna turn this off." Jonathan said grabbing the remote. As soon as Ashley was gone. "So Izzie," he said turning to me, "how'd he do it?" "Do what?" I asked. "Get you to the date, ask you to the dance if you made it that far, kissed... Flirted..." "He's sure got some moves," I said telling him the whole story. "Blindfolded on an ATV. Wow that's kinda creepy." I laughed. "He sure went through a lot of trouble just to kiss my girlfriend. Or I guess she kissed him. Whatever. Either way. It's down now." He said sighing "what did you do when you saw them together?" I asked feeling bad. "I felt kind of, well numb. though we were only official for like two weeks it still really hurt. I wanted to kill him. My best friend kissing my girlfriend. But beating him up won't make it not happen. Although that one punch really did make me feel better." I laughed. "So basically I punched him and walked away. Naomi tried to explain but what is there to explain? She kissed my best friend. i didn't listen to her and then dumped her over text." He smirked and we high fived. I laughed. "Naomi called me, said she was just jealous of the date that Peter had planned, claiming you guys had never been on an actual date, but what right does that give her to kiss Peter? The only dignity she has is the fact that she told me she kissed him. He didn't say anything. He kissed me knowing he kissed my best friend not even An hour before." "I thought they were better than that." "Me too." I said sighing. "Hey Jonathan, do you want to go to the dance together? Not as a date, but friends just because our supposed dates ya know cheated on us with each other." "I would love too." He said putting his arm around me. We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting like that and roasting Peter and Naomi.


	10. A second chance?

Today was Monday, the first day I'd have to see Naomi and Peter since what happened. Jonathan and I already talked about it and we were going in together. I texted him and he said we were going to meet where he first kissed Naomi which was good. It was 8:45 and school started at 8:50. Jonathan just got off of his bus and we were standing in the spot. "Are you ready?" He asked almost as if it was reassurance for himself. I nodded letting out a breath of air. "Ok, let's go." I said walking in. In our school gossip spreads like crazy. So we already knew that everyone knows what happened on the weekend. A string of are you okays passed through the hall as we walked by. We just nodded our heads. We got to our classroom and just sat down in our usual spot with Ashley, Grayson, Denis, Molly, Marvin, and Ella. Naomi and Peter weren't sitting with us, and judging by the looks the rest of the group was giving them, it wasn't by choice. "It's ok, they aren't gonna bother you guys today." Ashley stated looking ready to fight, she was tiny, but she was ruthless. I laughed at her expression. I looked at my phone. Peter texted me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to read it. I looked over at Peter he looked like a lost dog. So giving in I read it. Izzie, I know it may seem impossible right now, but can we please be friends? I miss you. That's it. That's all he has to say to me? I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He looked hurt. Good. I texted back. Do you have any idea how that feels to know that you kissed my BEST FRIEND! Not only did you hurt me, but you hurt Jonathan too. You kissed his girlfriend! And you expect me to forgive you with a forgive me and I miss you? I don't think so. His face looked hopeful as he read the text but it slowly turned sad when he read it. Just let me explain! He texted. Explain what? you kissed my best friend what is there to explain? I countered. He started walking over here. "Aw hell no." Ashley said standing up as Peter came over. "I thought I made myself clear this morning." Ashley stated. "Let me explain to them. Please!" "You had your chance to explain to Izzie, and just no. You are not talking to Jonathan." Ashley said getting defensive "Fine then I'll tell the whole class. Ms. Osroc?" He called "yes Peter" she said not looking up from her phone "can I tell the class a story please?" "As long as it's appropriate I don't care." He smirked at Ashley and stood up in front of the whole class. "So as all of you know, my name is Peter, and I have made worst mistake of my life." The whole class was silent and I could've sworn ms. Osroc was listening. "And in doing so, I lost two of my really good friends. I understand why, and that there is no excuse for what I did. But hear me out. It's only been a day and I can't sleep. All I can think about is kissing Naomi and how wrong and terrible it was. Sorry Naomi." The class chuckled. "But more importantly sorry Jonathan. She was your girlfriend. I was your friend. How could I? How could I have been so stupid? Stupid enough to lose my best friend. And that's pretty stupid. I need my best friend back." "Hey!" Grayson shouted thinking he was peters best friend. we all laughed. I looked over to Jonathan and he was about to crumble. I could tell. "Stay strong," I whispered. Grabbing his hand. He squeezed back. "And Izzie," I swallowed. Wondering what he would say about and to me. "I ruined our date. I ruined our date because I kissed your best friend. But not only that, I lost you as a friend and to me that is the worst thing about this whole situation losing you and Jonathan as friends. And Izzie, I really like you. I like you so much. And as much as I wish were dating, as long as I have you as a friend, I'll be happy." Now it was my turn to be shaky. I squeezed Jonathan's hand, he squeezed back. Our handholding was obviously annoying Peter which made me want to let go and hold on at the same time. "PREACH!" Naomi yelled starting a class wide round of applause. "So for me, just take Peters speech and put his name where my name was and izzies name where Jonathan's was and Jonathan's name where izzies was, I think... Actually screw that. Step down my tall friend." She said talking to Peter. "So I'm sorry I was a jealous psychotic b-" "language Naomi," ms. Osroc stated "fine." Naomi sighed. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Izzie I'm sorry I was such a jealous psychotic bitch you are awesome and I missed u I will never make any of your potential boyfriends kiss me ever again." "You're psychotic." I stated laughing "I'm gonna take that as a it's ok I accept your apology just don't do it again Naomi. Now to J you gotta take me back. I like you. Actually I'm not a pussy like Peter over here." "Hey!" Peter said yelling "i am in between liking you and loving you, I like you so much it shouldn't defined as liking, but not enough to love you." "Wow thanks." Jonathan sarcastically responded. "Well it's the truth. So anyways I can't do that shit that peters doing with the whole I need you as a friend! Blah blah blah. I need you as my bf forever and ever. Cuz I live you! Yay I shipped love and like! K anyways, be my bf I what you as a bf more than a friend but if that's what I have to settle for, I can take it, but no promises that I won't hit on you. Like 2 weeks ago when we first started dating I was like I don't want him to know I like him! It'll ruin our friendship! But now I don't care. Like at all. So even we still aren't speaking, I'm still gonna hit on you. The Mic just got dropped. Back to you Peter." He laughed and then said. " how does one even top that?" We all laughed and they walked back over to us. Ashley hadn't even moved from her spot. She had her arms crossed and looked like she was out to get them. She'd make a good body guard one of these days.. "Also I forgot to add that Peter is a total pussy and softie." Naomi stated to the whole class "Naomi," ms. Osroc scolded "sorry, but the people need to know these things!" Ms osroc laughed and then continued to play her game. "So what do u say sexay thang?" Naomi said towards Jonathan. "Sexay thang?" I asked "well, I got put on the spot!" She said trying to defend herself. I laughed. And gave her a hug. "If you ever do anything like that to me ever again no more chances. Same for you Peter. I can be friends with you. But we are not going to date. I can't trust you for that." I said to them. "I'll take it sexay thang!" I pushed him and started laughing. "J?" Naomi asked. Her tough exterior starting to deteriorate. "Same as what izzie said." "Alright than hot stuff, I'll just have to wait." We all laughed and the gang felt sort of back to normal, ish. "Just remember both of you, anything like that again, and no second chances." "Yes mamm." Naomi stated. "Anything you say babe," Peter said with a wink, I rolled my eyes and laughed. Though I was talking to Peter and Jonathan was talking to Naomi, we still had our hands tangled up together.


End file.
